Love You
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Harmony) Hermione gostava de Harry, mas não sabia se era correspondida.


**Título: ****Love You**| **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom| **Personagem:** Hermione Granger/Harry Potter |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** (Harmony) Hermione gostava de Harry, mas não sabia se era correspondida.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

**LOVE YOU**

Hermione se sentia a garota mais triste do mundo. Seu coração estava machucado. A morena gostava de Harry, mas não sabia se era correspondida. O garoto a tratava como uma amiga, com carinho e admiração, e ela desejava ser vista de outra maneira, mas não tinha coragem para se declarar. Tinha receio da resposta do moreno. E se xingava mentalmente por sua coragem Gryffindor não se manifestar sempre que se encontrava sozinha com ele. Em vez disso, ficava ruborizada e gaguejava. Desejava abraçar o moreno, o beijar com paixão.

Uma noite, se sentindo especialmente triste, porque viu Harry conversando animadamente com uma garota Ravenclaw, pegou em um livro de Encantamentos e caminhou, sem rumo, pelos corredores do castelo. Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho. Quando deu por se, reparou que estava na Torre de Astronomia. Se aproximou da janela e olhou para o céu, vendo a lua e as estrelas brilhando no céu.

A morena adorava o sossego da noite, a lua e as estrelas brilhando no céu…

Seus pensamentos foram para Harry com a Ravenclaw e lágrimas começaram caindo por seu rosto. Sentia que seu coração estava quebrado em mil pedaços.

Doía. Doía amar e não ser correspondida.

Doía olhar para o garoto que amava na companhia de outra garota.

Doía o fato de ele a olhar somente como amiga.

Doía.

Era das piores dores que a morena alguma vez tinha sentido em toda sua vida. Se pudesse, se afastaria de Harry, para o esquecer, mas não conseguia estar longe dele. Ele era seu melhor amigo, o garoto que amava. Suspirou e limpou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto. Se pudesse, arrancaria essa dor que tinha no peito. Parecia um fardo que tinha de suportar. Se sentou no chão da Torre e pousou a cabeça nos joelhos, pensando no moreno. Não soube quanto tempo ficou nessa posição. As lágrimas continuavam caindo copiosamente. De repente, ouviu um barulho e ergueu o rosto, assustada, pensando que alguém a tinha flagrado. Olhou para a frente e viu Harry a olhando. Se levantou de rompante, deixando o livro pousado no chão e limpou as lágrimas que estavam no rosto. Fitou o moreno com expetativa e viu que ele a olhava com curiosidade. Ficaram uns momentos, em silêncio, se observando. Hermione sentia seu coração a mil. Por fim, a morena perguntou, quebrando o silêncio:

-Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava saindo da cozinha, vi você caminhando e decidi seguir você. – Respondeu o garoto. A morena o fitou, desconfiada, temendo que ele tivesse encontrado com a garota e fez outra pergunta:

-E o que estava fazendo na cozinha?

-Fui falar com Dobby. – Se defendeu o garoto, acalmando um pouco o coração da morena. – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Fitou Hermione com atenção e perguntou:

-Você estava chorando?

-Não, Harry. – Mentiu Hermione, não querendo preocupar o garoto. O moreno a fitou, desconfiado. Se aproximou dela e a puxou para seus braços, a abraçando fortemente. A morena ficou surpresa com o gesto de Harry mas, sentindo o calor dos braços dele, relaxou, o abraçando de volta. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram abraçados. Para Hermione, pareceram horas.

Por fim, se afastaram aos poucos e se olharam nos olhos. A morena observou os olhos verdes de Harry, por detrás dos óculos dele, e percebeu que estavam mais brilhantes que o normal. Olhou para baixo e reparou que ele tinha as mãos em seus quadris. Suas bochechas rapidamente se tingiram de vermelho. Temeu se descontrolar e o beijar apaixonadamente. Colocou as mãos nos ombros do moreno, tentando se afastar, mas ele a agarrou fortemente, não permitindo que se movesse.

-Harry… – Falou, fracamente, enquanto olhava para o rosto corado do amigo. Tinha de se afastar rapidamente dele, antes que perdesse a razão e o beijasse, mas Harry, com uma mão, tocou delicadamente em sua bochecha, a fazendo estremecer de desejo.

O moreno aproximou seu rosto do dela, pressionando seus lábios nos dela com delicadeza. Uma sensação de alegria esfuziante se apoderou da morena, que colocou seus braços em redor de Harry. Nenhum deles soube quanto tempo ficaram juntos, se beijando. Parecia uma eternidade. O ar começou faltando e, lentamente, se separaram. A morena sentiu se coração batendo descompassadamente, respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Harry. Reparou que brilhavam intensamente e não pode evitar sorrir. O moreno pegou nas mãos de Hermione, as apertou delicadamente e gaguejou:

-Mione, eu…eu te amo. Você quer… quer namorar comigo? – A morena mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar. Há muito tempo que desejara ouvir essas palavras vindas do garoto que amava. Olhou para os olhos de Harry e percebeu que ele estava ansioso. Sorriu timidamente e respondeu:

-Sim. – O moreno sorriu e ela continuou – Eu também te amo.

Harry colocou suas mãos no rosto dela e a olhou carinhosamente, a fazendo se sentir amada. Mas a garota Ravenclaw veio para seus pensamentos e se afastou de rompante. O moreno a olhou, intrigado e perguntou:

-Que aconteceu?

-Quem é aquela garota Ravenclaw com quem você estava conversando hoje de tarde? – Harry a fitou, por uns momentos, confuso, mas se começou a rir, a deixando furiosa. Hermione bateu no ombro do moreno, que parou de rir, percebendo perigo e respondeu:

-Serena estava conversando comigo sobre a AD. Ela queria saber quando iríamos voltar ao ativo.

-E o que você respondeu? – Perguntou, curiosa.

-Disse que, por agora, não estamos pensando voltar ao ativo. Mas, talvez um dia…

A morena sorriu e Harry falou:

-Ciumenta. – Hermione arregalou os olhos e tentou responder á acusação, mas o moreno a agarrou e a beijou de rompante, a fazendo se esquecer do que ia dizer. Fechou os olhos a aproveitou o beijo.

Se sempre que discutissem, ele a calasse desse jeito, ela não se importava. Suspirou e se agarrou fortemente no moreno, que a abraçou de volta.

Hermione estava feliz. Harry a amava e era tudo o que ela sempre desejou. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Desejo a todas um excelente ano de 2015. Bjs :D


End file.
